The Language of the Flowers
by Tyranae
Summary: May demands a rose from Drew, but instead of the usual red kind, he gives her 3 roses of different colors. What is the meaning of this?  Drabble and a one-shot. Light MayxDrew nothing inappropriate. Please read and review.


Hi, this is MidnightDragon123. Wow. I haven't updated for a really long time (mainly because I forgot entirely about my account). Sorry ppl. Anyway, this is just a drabble I wrote from an idea I had in my head and just had to write it down.

Anyway, this contains some light DrewxMay but no kissing or anything like that.

Please Read and Review! I'm okay with criticism because I really do want to learn how to improve my writing.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, sadly it belongs to its maker, though _IF_ I did own Pokemon, I would've ended it already and let Ash become a Pokemon Master!**

* * *

**The Language of the Flowers**

**By MidnightDragon123**

May was sitting at the picnic table, wolfing down food at a maddening rate with Ash keeping a very steady pace beside her, Brock watching them both with a bored look on his face as if he was already used to this (which he was).

Suddenly, May paused, her hand still holding a ketchup, mustard, and mayo sandwich about an inch away from her mouth, her cheeks still stuffed with food, as she focused her gaze on a green-haired, green-eyed boy walking by.

"Drew," she muttered to herself unconsciously as she stared at him (though it turned out more as "Doo" since her cheeks were still stuffed with food), as she wondered why, for some reason she just couldn't fathom, her heart was beating a bit faster and she was suddenly feeling warm just from the sight of the charming boy.

She watched him walk by 3 of his fan-girls and stop to say something.

"Good morning girls," May heard Drew say charmingly, flicking his green hair in his usual manner before handing each girl a bright red rose.

She felt a pang of jealousy and annoyance towards the 3 girls as Drew smugly watched each girl squeal with delight, clutching the roses in their hands as if they were precious treasures of gold and silver instead of simple roses.

"I'm going to press mine into a book!" she heard one squeal as May's grip on her sandwich was tightening subconsciously.

"Really? I'm going to wear mine right next to my heart until it withers and dries up!' another exclaimed as her grip tightened a bit more on the sandwich so the ketchup was slowly oozing out from either end of it.

"Drew is so handsome and romantic!" another girl squealed.

On the other hand, Brock was becoming increasingly agitated by May's actions since her hand was already clutched so tightly around the sandwich the slices of bread had been crushed and the contents of the sandwich were oozing onto her hand and dribbling down he arm and shirt and making a small puddle of the substances on the grass where Ash's Pikachu was already happily lapping up the ketchup, mayo, and mustard combo.

"Uh…May?" Ash asked as he stopped eating for a moment and eyed her hesitantly, wondering if he really should draw attention from her while she was in this mood, "You've got ketchup and mayo down your shirt…"

"SHUT UP!" May snapped at him suddenly, her face completely red.

Ash yelped and fell off the picnic bench, hitting his head on a hard rock, and for a few minutes lying there in the grass, dazed, while Pikachu looked at him for a minute to see who was disturbing his delicious ketchup feast before deciding his ketchup feast was far more important then Ash conking his head because of his foolish decision and returned to his favorite meal.

"Hey May," said Drew in a bored manner as he approached the table, habitually flicking his hair, and May stared at him expectantly, swallowing the food in her mouth, hoping he would pull out another rose for her.

"Well?" May said, barely managing not to scream.

Drew stared at her for a minute and then said in a neutral tone, "…You've got ketchup and mustard down your shirt, you know."

"What?" May exclaimed, since she clearly hadn't been paying attention to what Ash had said earlier, and glancing down at her shirt, she attempted to wipe it off with a napkin hastily, while adding, "Hey! I really do have some on my shirt!"

From the ground, where Ash still lay, Ash groaned loudly before muttering, "That's what I was trying to tell you, you idiot!"

This resulted in an evil glare from May and a swift kick, which also caused Ash to go back to his dazed, half-delirious state.

And returning her attention to Drew, she snapped, "Is that it?"

"What do you expect?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You give roses to all of the other girls!" she accused, knocking over the picnic bench as she got up.

"Is that all you want?" Drew asked.  
"YES! It's unfair that you give roses to all of the other girls and not to me, how come-"

Suddenly, May stopped, feeling something light hit her between her eyes, and going cross-eyed to see it, she grasped it to see it was 3 roses bound together by a piece of twine.

She examined them.

The largest rose, the only one that was fully in bloom, was orange tinged with a light shade of pink and yellow towards the edges, and there were also 2 smaller rose buds that were bright white, and they were all tied together by the stems by a piece of twine and all completely without thorns.

Drew was already walking away when she got up suddenly, waving the poor bunch of roses around wildly while exclaiming, "HEY! How come I get orange and white roses when all of the other girls get RED roses? Huh?"

He turned around and snorted, while saying, "Pfft…don't you know flower meanings? Go look it up. All flowers have different meanings."

May didn't exactly want to admit she had no idea what the "language of the flowers" was, so she just yelled back, lying, "Of course I do…But, hey! Come back here! I don't want your stupid orange and white roses! Hey! What is this supposed to mean? You idiot!"

Drew was already out of sight by then, yet May kept on ranting, until finally, out of exhaustion of her vocal cords, she gave up.

But later on that day, in the afternoon, she borrowed her little brother, Max's laptop and going to a search engine, she typed in "Language of the Flowers: Orange and white roses"

And scanning through the websites, she picked one about roses that looked promising, and skimming through the page, she read:

Red Rose: Symbol of Love

(But carmine red rose actually symbolizes deceitful desires)

She snorted. Well that was obvious, and she kept scrolling.

Yet suddenly, she stopped, her finger poised over the mouse, her face flushing deep red as she read the words on the screen:

Orange roses symbolize secret love while white rosebuds are a symbol of pure, innocent, and undying love while also carrying the message "I wish to be worthy of your love" or "A heart innocent of love". If the roses lack thorns completely, the roses also symbolize love at first sight or an early bonding or attachment. Unlike the other rose bouquets, this bouquet symbolizes a beautiful, innocent bond that still remains secret between the two lovers.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
